Orders
The following article contains orders used by troopers. Read at your own risk. Order i Give the Jedi younglings incomprehensible math homework, then reward them with durritos. Order x^2 Solve algebra questions Order 0 There are no Jedi. Instead, kill the massive galaxy-wide conspiracy to convince Palpatine that there aren't Jedi. Order 000 The Jedi kill all the trropers in an act of severe Travissty Order 1 You do not talk about Order 66. Order 2 Eat pizza and do not talk about Order 66 Order π Eat pie approximately 3.142 times Order 4 As the Clone Wars increases in length, the probability that you will kill the Jedi approaches one. Order 6 Kill one Jedi Order 7 Overthrow your leaders in a massive revolution. Blow up their planet along the way. Order 9 Kill a wank. Order 10 Evacuate the area and buy some Pie. Order 15 Number 15: Burger king foot lettuce. The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus. But as it turns out, that might be what you get. A 4channer uploaded a photo anonymously to the site showcasing his feet in a plastic bin of lettuce. With the statement: "This is the lettuce you eat at Burger King." Admittedly, he had shoes on. But that's even worse. The post went live at 11:38 PM on July 16, and a mere 20 minutes later, the Burger King in question was alerted to the rogue employee. At least, I hope he's rogue. How did it happen? Well, the BK employee hadn't removed the Exif data from the uploaded photo, which suggested the culprit was somewhere in Mayfield Heights, Ohio. This was at 11:47. Three minutes later at 11:50, the Burger King branch address was posted with wishes of happy unemployment. 5 minutes later, the news station was contacted by another 4channer. And three minutes later, at 11:58, a link was posted: BK's "Tell us about us" online forum. The foot photo, otherwise known as exhibit A, was attached. Cleveland Scene Magazine contacted the BK in question the next day. When questioned, the breakfast shift manager said "Oh, I know who that is. He's getting fired." Mystery solved, by 4chan. Now we can all go back to eating our fast food in peace. Order 17 Kill the Jedi. Don't kill the Jedi. Try another order. Order 22 Beat up the person near you, steal their money, buy a burrito, and bomb the area. Order 23 Steal someone's money,buy an egg sandwich send them a note Order 24 No,just no, Order 30 (Gay Order) Play with dolls, kiss a Darth Nerd doll, and give the person near you a big hug. Order 34 Make porn of killing the Jedi. If you can't do it then execute order 69 Order 36 Go on the HoloNet, download pics of killing the Jedi, and expand it. Order 42 Don't panic. Order 43 Egg and bacon. Order 44 Egg sausage and bacon Order 45 Egg and kill the Jedi. Order 46 Egg bacon and kill the Jedi. Order 47 Egg bacon sausage and kill the Jedi. Order 48 Kill the Jedi bacon sausage and kill the Jedi. Order 49 Kill the Jedi egg Kill the Jedi Kill the Jedi bacon and Kill the Jedi Order 50 Egg Order 51 Baked beans Order 52 Lobster thermidor à crevette with a Mornay sauce served in a Provençale manner with shallots and aubergines garnished with a truffle pâte, brandy and with a fried egg on top and kill the Jedi. Order 53 kill the Jedi,sausage,kill the Jedi,kill the Jedi,bacon,kill the Jedi,tomato and kill the Jedi Order 53 Beagle Force's Failed Assassination Attempt On Lord Disney Order 54 I find your lack of faith disturbing Order 55 All troopers must retire Order 56 Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi, Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi Order 57 Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi Order 58 Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi,Kill the Jedi.....waitress drowned out by singing Mandalorians Order 59 Destroy all eggs and bacon Order 60 Spam....no wait kill the Jedi Order 64 64 bit, 32 bits, 24 bits,16 bit,8 bit,2 bits,1 BIT,HALF BIT, QUARTER BIT,THE WRIST GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Order 65 Drop what you are doing at once, PWN the Supreme Chancellor and give immediate Powah to the Senate. Order 66 Kill all Jedi. Order 67 Kill the Jedi you missed last time. Order 69 Main article:Order 69 Kriff the Jedi Order 70 In the event of a Star Wars novel author working to defile and ruin Star Wars continuity, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from any sane individual with a functional brain, GAR commanders will remove this author (Karen Traviss) by lethal force, and her additions to Star Wars canon continuity will be invalidated until hell freezes over. Order 89(project bow chika bow wow) Go to ryloth,zeltros,Toprawa and Ralltiir,and more to gather thots for stuff Order 64 64 bit, 32 bits, 24 bits,16 bit,8 bit,2 bits,1 BIT,HALF BIT, QUARTER BIT,THE WRIST GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Order 128 Offer the Jedi cookies Order 256 Offer the Jedi explosive cookies Order 300 Grab a lightsaber and kick a jedi into a sarlaac pit while dramatically screaming: "This ... Is ... Spartaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Order 327 All clone troopers must immediately become stormtroopers, despite this action compromising accuracy and intelligence. Order 420 Legalize pot. Order 555 Accept bribes from a Jedi. Order 586 (Project Munchy) Go to all planets and steal Dorritos, Cheetos, and Lays. Order 666 Kill More than all the Jedi. Order 1138 Kiss/kick/kill Darth Lucas' ass. Order 1337 Evacuate the city. Engage all defenses. Get Yoda a Shield Order 90210 Kill Mace Windu, Quinlan Vos, and everyone else until the Jedi are all rich white "teenagers" who remember when Coruscant was all orange groves. Order big smoke I'll have 2 number 9s a number 9 large,a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7,2 number 45s one with cheese and a large soda. Order 90211 Kill yourself. Category:Rules and regulations Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Havoc Category:Articles of Eviltude Category:Overall eviltude Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn Category:Sith stubs Category:Criminals